One Flu Over The Cuckoo's Nest
TBA Plot As everyone continues to sleep in the Spa Hotel, Scarlett sneaks away for a while, which Dakota takes note of. In the confessional, Dakota continues to ponder where she knows Scarlett from and thinks there is more to her than she lets come off. Scarlett breaks into the computer room where Topher finds her and asks what she is doing. Scarlett reveals that she is looking for the confessional tapes in order to see what alliances are going on. Topher, admiring her sudden evilness, reveals that he was well aware that Scarlett was behind his elimination and is impressed with her. He happily points her to the tapes and in the confessional reveals that even though he is out of the competition, doesn’t mean he is out of all the drama. (That’s my boy!) In the morning, terrible news arrives as Lightning’s father has collapsed and was rushed to the emergency room. All of the contestants take a break from being competitive and comforts a really emotional Lightning (It always hurts seeing a strong person break). After a private conversation with ex-girlfriend Jo, Lightning makes the decision to leave the competition in order to be with his family, which everyone completely understands. In the confessional, Jo reveals that Lightning may be the biggest jerk in the world, but it’s easy to forget that outside of the competition, people have their own lives going on. With Lightning out of the competition, the remaining cast gathers together for breakfast. Jasmine tells Jo she would feel horrible too if Shawn’s dad was sick, to which Jo replies that the sad fest is over now and she shouldn’t pretend to be friendly with her just because of a tragedy and it is still a competition. This leads to a bunch of bickering on the Mighty Bulls team, with a very frustrated Sam watching silently. In the confessional, Sam says that he is really tired of his team’s constant arguing and isn’t going to be able to show Dakota how great of a leader he is if he remains on the team. (Same.) I walk in and reveal the next challenge is going to require quite a bit of studying, to which Cameron cheers. In light of recent events, I felt it would be a perfect time to do a Medical Themed challenge. I hand the teams a bunch of medical books (including some things I wrote myself wink wink) and give them all the remainder of the day to study and the challenge will presume at night. On Team Beauty’s side, Lindsay complains about having to read while Beardo struggles to stay interested. In the confessional, Geoff says that their team is seriously outnumbered but has a good feeling about this challenge. When he was younger, his pet hamster got really sick, so he and his friend Brody gave it mouth to mouth and it threw up all over the place and it was gnarly. (Umm…) On the Brawn side, tensions are running high as Jasmine, Leshawna, and Jo are glaring at each other over the books, leaving Sam and Shawn in a very awkward place. Sam finally has enough of their inability to get along and stands up to the team, telling them that they are all going home unless they start working together. Leshawna laughs saying that she does not trust her team at all, with Jasmine agreeing, throwing a few accusation’s about Leshawna’s loyalty her way. Jo laughs at this, pointing out that they are supposed to be “heroes” and they can’t even believe each other. Sam and Shawn quiet them down with Shawn backing Sam up calling the girls bad teammates, even Jasmine who gasps at this. In the confessional, Shawn states that it’s hard trying to work with Jasmine when all she is thinking about is strategizing against Leshawna and Jo when they should be working on the real trouble at hand: The impending Zombie Apocalypse. (Ok…he was almost going somewhere with this.) On the Brains’ side, Cameron is confused by the content of the books as some of them are not medically accurate, while Courtney says that means nothing. She says that they should be worried that without Lightning, they lost a bunch of muscle and they don’t have anyone to do their dirty work anymore, to which Scott “bravely” volunteers to fill in this role. Scarlett rolls her eyes saying they don’t need Lightning and that Courtney shouldn’t be so quick to be sad as she is the only “veteran” and former winner on the team after all. In the confessional, Courtney wonders why Scarlett would call her out on her status, before thinking that maybe she knows of the Veteran alliance and then laughing at that idea as Scarlett is not someone to worry about. Also in the confessional, Dakota worries about Scarlett’s true nature, saying that the way she singled Courtney out like that was not something a nice person does, and continues to wonder where she knows her from. (Sounds like things might not be all that “Greener” on the other side…GET IT?!? CAUSE THEY’RE A GREEN TEAM!!! I’m hilarious.) Night time falls as the team gathers to today’s challenge zone: a really scary room in what seems to be a Transylvanian castle (or just a leftover set from Total Drama Action). We’ve got three hospital beds next to three large pools of bubbling green water and cranks attached to three bungee cords. I explain that the teams will we will be building a cadaver today. For every trivial question they answer correctly, the team will get to send in 1 member to dive into the pools to retrieve a body part where they will presume to attach the pieces on the beds. We have chosen team captains based on how things went on in the study rooms. (This excites Sam.) The team captain for the Seahorses is Geoff for taking charge. The team captain for the Owls will be Cameron for being such a nerd. And the team captain on the Bulls is Leshawna for her active role as a caretaker (LOL Ok so I chose her to watch Sam explode). Sam is upset as he is the most knowledgeable person on his team and he is the one trying to keep his team together. Leshawna gives him the power of Leadership but decides to keep the immunity as she glares at Jasmine and Jo. With that out of the way, the challenge begins as Team Brain takes a quick lead (what a bunch of nerds). Team Brawn is impressed with Sam’s memory as he answers a majority of the questions. Team Beauty is struggling to keep up, though they are fighting hard. Eventually, and somehow, all three teams finished their cadavers at the same time. Actual lightning strikes the bodies in that moment, bringing their bodies to life, with Shawn yelling “Zombies” and running for the door. NEW CHALLENGE!!! The teams will have to come up with a cure while avoiding infection. The team that cures all infected individuals will win immunity and if they all avoid infection, no elimination. But if a team is completely wiped out by the undead, they will send someone home. The teams rush out different exits with Cameron gathering as many books as he can. Scott and Courtney try to barricade the door while Scarlett points out that it is still a challenge and they are all panicking for nothing. Cameron tells her challenge or not, he doesn’t want to be infected and they need to get working stat. Dakota and Cameron continue searching through the books for answers as Scarlett plays along and gets started on gathering viles. Geoff, Lindsay, and Beardo (would’ve called them Team Beauty but there’s like two of them left) run to the attic of the building with bag of materials they do know little about and get started on the thinking process. Lindsay suggest they just pour everything into one big container as something is the cure is bound to come together if it’s mixed well. Beardo and Geoff, finding it hard to argue with that logic, proceed to pour everything in one container. (It’s a good thing they’re…pretty?) Sam informs his team that they will win this if they do as he says, calling out for different ingredients for the cure. Shawn is freaking out telling them that they need to find the fastest way out before the Zombies eat their brains. Sam slaps him and tells him to get it together as they need him to be strong and to defend them if the Zombies break through the doors. He assigns Leshawna and Jasmine as his assistants and puts Jo and Shawn on Zombie beat down duty. As the teams rush to get their cure complete, I sneak in more “zombies” into the building to tear down the doors. Courtney, Scott, and Dakota are struggling to hold down the door as Cameron and Scarlett (mostly Cameron) are trying hard to get it correctly. The zombies break down the door and start to attack Courtney, Scott, and Dakota as Cameron yells out that they have to help them, while Scarlett gathers the vial they have and tells him to leave them, running out of the back door, to which Cameron reluctantly follows. Dakota gasps at this as they are dragged to the computer room and are out of the challenge. Sam claims to have created the cure as the zombies pour into their room. Shawn, realizing that all hope is lost, attempts to escape, as Jo is left with the Zombies (“Oh boy.”). The Zombies take in the girls as Sam and Shawn are left in the corner, upset that this is how they are going. In that moment, Geoff calls out to the Zombies saying that they have a cure. All the zombies follow Team Beauty out the door, sparing Shawn and Sam from “death”. Sam then is upset that all he wanted was to show how good of a leader he is and that if he can’t get a team to get a long, how can he be the man Dakota deserves. Shawn comforts him telling him that at least he didn’t cower in fear as the Zombies ate his girlfriend, calling himself a horrible person. Sam points out that they can still prove themselves as men as they can easily take down the Zombies together as they are both very skilled in the killing of Zombies (Sam being a video game expert and Shawn being a Zombie Apocalypse Survival Enthusiast and all). The boys then gear up. Meanwhile, Lindsay, Geoff, and Beardo are surrounded on a dumpster with the cure in hand. Geoff says they have saved the day as he pours their “cure” all over the undead…but nothing happens. (Geez, what a surprise). The trio then call out for help, as Shawn and Sam then appear in makeshift armor and table legs as Weapons. The duo charge into the zombies and take out a few, but inevitably getting swarmed. At that moment, a purple liquid sprays from the sprinklers and all the “Zombies” make up washes off, revealing them to be actors. Over the intercom, Scarlett and Cameron reveal to have rigged the fire system with the cure, taking the win for their team. Shawn and Sam cheer, but unfortunately, they were captured and that means all of Team Brawn was wiped out and will be sending someone home tonight. Scarlett laughs at the mess that is Team Brawn and whistles out to the Spa Hotel. In the confessional, Dakota reveals that she remembers where she knows Scarlett from. Back in the day, she had gotten into some trouble with skipping school to party all the time that she had been sent to juvie for a month, and that Scarlett practically ran the place, calling her big big trouble. (What? Scarlett?? You’re joking right??? Seriously, we need to start running background checks on these kids.) Well, it looks like Leshawna is going to have to nominate two of her teammates for elimination, which does not excite Jasmine or Jo very much at all. Who will it be? With Leshawna as Team Captain, she had to make a very important decision. If she nominated Sam and Shawn, she would show Jasmine that she cannot be trusted. If she nominated Jo and Sam, she would betray Jo after she kept her word. And if she nominated Jo and Jasmine, she would make a bigger enemy out of both of them than they already were. She went with Jo and Sam just for the sake of creating more allies. I guess you can say she was shocked to see Jasmine and Shawn nominated instead. What??? Someone must have rigged the voting system. The target is definitely on Leshawna now. Trivia *This episode marks the first time in which a contestant is rushed out of the competition due to a family emergency. *This episode reveals that Dakota and Scarlett had both been sent to a Juvenile Detention Center at some point during High School. **Dakota was sent for skipping school to party, while Scarlett's reason remains to be seen. *This episode reveals Scarlett to be the Main Antagonist of the season. *This episode references Dr. Frankenstein as well as Zombie Media. *It is the second episode with a Zombie-based challenge, the first being Dawn of the Undead. **Coincidentally in both episodes, Scott gets "infected" by the "Zombies" and attempts to be brave in front of Courtney. *Jo and Sam were nominated by Leshawna for elimination, but the vote was rigged, making Jasmine and Shawn the two up for elimination. Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes